


Passing Down of Items

by VoidFun



Series: Soul of an Object [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2/3 of the SBI siblings inhabit music items, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philza was just an explorer who finds something very interesting, Philza's POV, Plot armor who?, Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tags Are Hard, Techno is NOT the blood God in this, Technoblade is a literal blade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, shapeshifter tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidFun/pseuds/VoidFun
Summary: While exploring an ancient temple left behind by the old Gods, Philza Minecraft ends up finding some pretty cool items inside of a decayed, worn out wooden chest. The objects are interesting to say the least. A beautifully carved wooden guitar that's surprisingly not out of tune, despite it being in that rotten chest for who knows how long. Also two music discs that he'd never heard before, which is strange, since Phil thought he had not only listened to all of the discs before, but had all of them. And lastly, a deadly sword that's not only sharp as one of the Enderdragon's teeth, but can also apply the withering effect.Deciding that it would be a waste to leave these unique goodies here, Philza takes them with him back to his home. Unbeknownst to him though, these ancient artifacts are about to get much, much more fascinating. What happens when these primordial items start showing signs of.. life? Whatever happens next though is certain. Philza's life is now changed forever.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Soul of an Object [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178474
Comments: 20
Kudos: 99





	1. Prologue

Philza had finally done it. He finally found the temple of the **Fᒷᓭℸ ̣ ╎⍊ᔑꖎ g𝙹↸ᓭ**. Holy shit did it take a long time too. He had to travel thousands of blocks just to find somebody willing to tell Phil where it was, and the only reason the person was willing was because he had bribed them with his diamonds. His poor, poor diamonds... _"Man this is SUCH a scam"_ Philza had thought at the time, mourning over the lost of his precious jewels while the Villager gave him a shit eating grin. But it payed off, fortunately. The Villager had caved in and told him where to find it, as well as giving Phil a map that would help. And now he's finally here, standing in front of the temple that was lost to time.

Before entering the temple of **Fᒷᓭℸ ̣ ╎⍊ᔑꖎ g𝙹↸ᓭ** , Philza walks around it, both looking for booby traps, and marveling at the site of this ancient structure. The temple on the outside wasn't particularly massive. But holy shit if it wasn't impressive. Sure, Phil had seen lots of Jungle temples before, but none of them even compare to the allure of this one. The structure rises high, almost as high as the clouds themselves. The temple though obviously was been overrun with all the overgrowth not only on it, but inside of it. Some trees have broken into it and cracked some parts and made a breach through the once taken care of building. Doesn't help matters that Phil could barely see, due to the thick fog rolling in. But what he could see however, knows that it's down right amazing.

Once Phil had walked around and examined everything a little closer, he went to the entrance of the temple. It seemed to be glaring at him, challenging Phil to enter it. One thing about Phil though, was that he never backed down from any challenge. He took a deep breath, and unfolded his wings from his back and summoned his enchanted netherite sword to his side and glared back at the temple. The fog at this point had officially moved in, but Phil didn't care. It was time for an unforgettable adventure, it was time for treasure, and it was time to throw back anything the temple threw at him. Phil fluttered his wings, pointed his sword at the temple and confronted the temple.

"Let's get this show on the road"

He walks into the temple the temple with a stride and a grin. It's time to show this temple who's really in charge. Outside however, the fog surrounds the entire temple, incasing it in a thick fog and all that is seen, is the fog and the jungle trees surrounding it.


	2. Chapter 1

Upon entering the temple, Philza becomes wide-eyed at the sight before him. The temple is overgrown with weeds and other plants. A couple of jungle trees have broken the once polished stone. The floor isn't in the best condition either. Some plants and weeds have broken up the flooring and then there are some areas where there's just dirt. The fog had started seeping through some cracks in the walls at this point, and Phil knew it would soon affect his vision. As he takes out a torch and holds it in his other hand, he started walking around the temple, careful not to set off any-

 _woosh, tic, tic,_ _tic, woosh_

...traps.

"FUCKING- YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME" Philza shouts as he looks at his feet and realizes that he stepped on a pressure plate while he was admiring the place. "UGH, REALLY?!" Philza yelps as he was hit from behind. Philza's wings flap back, and the sudden gust of wind knocks the intruder, a zombie, backwards. Phil quickly turns around and kicks the winded zombie to the ground as he takes his sword and plunges it deep within the zombie's chest, and then pulling his sword out. The zombie makes a wounded like noise and the body vanishes, only leaving behind some rotten flesh.

Phil scans the room to see where the zombie came from and his eyes widen when he notices a new room had opened up. Inside however, was a zombie and skeleton spawner. 

Soon after he notices though, multiple skeletons and zombies spawn and start going after Phil. "Ahhh shit." Phil exclaims as he folds his wings against his back, equipping his netherite chestplate. He than studies the area around him, finding some blocks such as dirt and cobblestone and running towards the room to board it up. He wouldn't get too injured, his netherite armor is busted as fuck as it is, not even including his enchantments he put on it.

As Phil hurried to block the entrance to the room off, some skeletons and zombies notices him. He finishes up boarding the room and turns to the mobs. Three skeletons and two zombies. 

"Alright you motherfuckers, let's party" Philza exclaims as he charges at one of the zombies, pushing it towards a skeleton who pulled back it's bow and shot the zombie instead of Phil. Phil let out a chuckle as he notices that the zombie and skeleton are focused on fighting each other now. Speaking of skeletons, he barely dodges the arrows that wized past his head and he quickly sliced down both of the skeletons. He turns his attention to the zombie as it groaned at him. Phil just took out his bow and shoots it, not wanting to deal with stabbing it.

He then looked back to where the previous skeleton and zombie where fighting and just watches them for a bit. Then in a welcomed surprise, the skeleton and zombie _both_ kill each other. Philza breaks out into a laughing fit and just points to where the where previously and shakes his head.

Philza just sighs with a smile and starts looking around the temple again. This time, being _extra_ careful.

For the next few hours, Philza was just exploring this amazing temple. It had all sorts of cool tools and riches inside! For example, earlier he had stumbled upon a library. While looking at all of the books, he had accidentally leaned on one of them and the whole wall disappeared! 

Inside the wall however, was a chest full of diamonds, emeralds, and overpowered enchanted books! The guardians for the loot wasn't to hard to deal with though. Just some more of the same mobs he'd been fighting earlier.

It's strange though. You'd think that this place would have better guards or traps. But not really. Phil was reading one of the books he found in the library, or well trying, and it's all in an ancient language he's never heard of before. 

Phil doesn't really mind though, it's kinda just relaxing just wandering around in this place and seeing where he'd end up next. 

It was getting late though. Phil notes as he looks at his clock. The night on the clock looks like it was just settling in. He knows he wouldn't make it back to the nearest civilization in time, so he just reached into his backpack to grab enough whool and wood to make a bed.

After making the bed, he starts digging a little bit into the floor a little bit to have a make-shift hole so he could sleep. 

While digging, he dug a little to far down and suddenly he was falling through the floor and into a room. Phil landed face first with an _oof_ sound and gets up and dusts himself off. He also takes the chestplate off because his wings need to breathe.

He unfolds his wings and stretches them out. The room wasn't to big, but it was big enough to stretch his wings so he was ok with it. As he glances around the room, he notices that this room seemed... different then the rest of the other one's he's been in. 

Phil can't see jack-shit though, so he gets out a torch and is surprised at what he sees. Inside the room itself, it was kinda bare. There was a table with some very, _very_ old things on it. Including another mystery book.

As Phil was examining the table, he went towards the front of the table and sees something... interesting. There is a decaying, ancient wooden chest in front of the table. Suddenly, Phil feels like he's being watched. But as he looks around frantically, he can't see anyone, or anything. 

He looks back at the chest and fiddles with his ring for a second and takes a deep breath and backs away from the rotten chest. He doesn't want to open it during the night like this. 

Phil decides to get some sleep. He gets his bed and gets in it, already dozzing off. But before fully falling asleep, Phil swore he could see someone looking at him. Someone with red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show is officially on the road! I wonder what Philza found in that old ass wooden chest hmmm? Also, I'm trying a certain writing style that I fell in absolute love with while reading a certain book series on Wattpad and it's just great. Y'all will get to see it some day I'm sure. Speaking of Wattpad, let me know if I should cross-post it over there, or if I should just let it vibe here! Imma head out now, Have an amazing day everyone!~


	3. Chapter 2

When Philza woke up, he momentarily forgot where he was. So to say he was very concerned when he opened his eyes would be an understatement. Panicking, he gets up from off the bed and frantically looks around the room. As soon as his eyes land on the chest though, the memories from the previous day come back to Phil. He lets out a groan and falls on the bed with a dramatic _plop_. After laying down for a while and thinking about life, he finally decides to get up and approach the decayed chest. 

Phil feels heavy, and he feels like he shouldn't be looking at this chest. In fact, he feels like he shouldn't be here at all. He didn't want to admit it, but despite this temple being so wonderous and amazing, it sort of felt, wrong. "Of course it feels wrong." Philza snarks at himself, "This is the temple of the **Fᒷᓭℸ ̣ ╎⍊ᔑꖎ g𝙹↸ᓭ** for fuck's sake!" Like anybody else, Philza remembers being told when he was little about the **Fᒷᓭℸ ̣ ╎⍊ᔑꖎ g𝙹↸ᓭ**. It's one of those stories that seem so fake, and so myth like. But yet, looking at this forgotten chest, he suddenly feels like it's _his_ duty to see what's inside. Phil can't explain it, nor can he explain why it felt like he was being watched. But all he knows is that the chest in front of him, seems to be almost _calling_ for him. Well, not Phil specifically, but calling for someone to take what's inside... ~~_ᔑリ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ ⎓∷-._~~

Philza unfolds his wings and flaps them a few times to get the feeling of being watched to go away. It wasn't helpful and he sighs and focuses his attention back on the wooden chest. _"Alright Phil, you got this."_ The wingeded man thinks to himself. _"Just open the chest and grab what's inside and leave this place."_ He gets out a torch for light and kneels on the stone in front of the worn out chest. He takes a deep breath and opens the chest carefully.

_crreeeaakk_

Phil ignores the loud sound it makes as he finally opens the chest. Philza's eyes widen when he sees what's inside. In the old, decayed chest, there are three items in there. But that's not what's surprising. What's surprising is what those three items _are._ He blinks a couple of times and looks around the room. Despite knowing that he is alone, Phil still feels eyes watching his every move. It also feels, illegal, just looking at these items! Speaking of the objects, he picks the first one up and holds it carefully, not wanting to drop it or break it.

The item Phil is holding is a beautifully crafted wooden guitar. The guitar is in perfect shape, weirdly enough. Considering the wooden chest was decayed at this point, Phil would've thought that the guitar would be too. But it looks like it's in mint condition! The guitar in question is lovely tan color that's lighter at the top, and darker near the bottom. The rosette of the instrument goes around the ground hole in a cool looking pattern, and the pick guard at first looked black to Phil. But as he examined it closer, he realizes that it's made up of dark reds, blacks, and some lighter reds too. It reminds Phil of almost a sparkle. Speaking of a pick, Phil looks around to see if he can see the guitar's pick, but can't seem to see it anywhere. 

_"I wonder what it sounds like.."_ Philza thinks whiling holding it. Surely despite it looking perfect, due to being left alone for a really long time and the fact that this guitar is in a _jungle biome,_ it had to be out of tune. Philza decides to give the guitar a gentle strum. He plucks one of the strings and is surprised, yet again, to hear a lovely sound come out of it. He blinks a couple of times and plucks the other strings too. _"It's 100% in tune..."_ Phil concluded with shock. _"How is that even possible?! By the looks of this entire temple and especially in this room, nobody has came here in at least a couple decades!"_ His thoughts screamed at him. He decides to figure that out later, and cautiously set aside the guitar. Careful to not accidently hit it with his wings or something.

 _"Time to look at the rest of the items"_ Philza reaches back inside the chest and notices two music discs and takes them out lightly. "No way..." Philza mutters to himself. Phil had never seen these discs before in his life. Not only that, but just like the guitar, they were in perfect condition! Philza wants to listen to them and find out what they sound like, but he didn't have enough wood on him at the moment. He'll get some wood later and come back and play them then. However, as Phil was holding one of the discs, the one that looked like a green cat's eye, The disc started to heat up for some reason. Before Phil could think of a reason why, he let out a scream of pain and quickly dropped it. 

"WHAT THE FUCK, OUCH" Phil cries out, quickly grabbing a water bucket and putting his hands in it. He glares at the disc in question and exclaims, "You burnt my hands!! What the actual fuck?!" Despite knowing that the disc isn't actually _sentient,_ Philza felt a little bit better after yelling at it. Philza carefully removes his hands from the water bucket and puts it away. He then stands up, glares at the disc and moves it with his foot _away_ from him. He also looks at the other disc, a purple and white patterned one, and does the same thing. "Yeah I'm not picking you up, I'm not getting burnt again." Phil snarks to the object.

Phil glances at all three of the objects below him. A guitar and two music discs. Honestly, it kind of makes sense. After all, you ɔ̶̠̘͉͒̎̈́͠ı̷̛̫̞̖̻̯̱͇͑͛̃͝s̵̢̨͚͖͑̇̇̓̾̚̚ņ̷̥͉͆̒̚ɯ̷̮̭̼̉̄̓̽̈͒̄́͑͝ ̶̹͇͛́̒̏̈́̓̀ǝ̷͕̭̞̖͇͎̥͛͊͂̔̇̀̇͋͘͝ͅɯ̶̛͖̟͓̒ͅõ̸̢̰̠͇͙̰͚̿͑̀s̵̨̛̳̱͕͉͔̎̒̾̕ ̸̢̢̦͓̉̾̾̾̄̍̚̕ʇ̸̨͍̈́̾̚n̵̮͙͔̭͍̅̃̅͌͠ơ̵̬̝̼̟̯̼̩̟̫̬͗̿̐͒̕͠ɥ̴̟̺͔̝͗̅̂͝ʇ̶̛̮̖͍̟̣̤̟̰̥̬͆ı̵̮͕͐̓̽͆͊̈̈́̀͛ʍ̵̻͎̗̗̲̟̔ ̶̛̛̤̅͋̈́̒͆l̵̨͎͉̮̠̮̟̰̠̂̊̔͑͋ɐ̵̜̬̇̊̂̒ʌ̵̡̨͎̖͓̜̜̞͖̖̌͌̇ı̷̡̦͑̋̚ͅʇ̶̧͍̝͇̦̜̬̭͇͗̄͋̚ͅs̴̢̖͉̳̫͚̮̩͕̠̑̑ǝ̵̘͎̗̹̫̫͖̣̌̈́͒̈ɟ̵͍̯̣͆̇͊̾̚ ̵̨̝̝͕̋̏͋̑̓̇ɐ̴̧̠̻̦̫̅͌͋̽̐͑̏ͅͅ ̸̪̖́̈́̈́̊͌̊̚ǝ̶̛͈̱̲͓͙̰̐̽͌̓ʌ̶͖͇͍̣͔̱̥͊̈͛̈͐͘ɐ̷̯̬̯̳̔̊̈́̉͂̋͗͝ɥ̶̙̯̜͇͕̯̺̣̒͜ ̶̨̪̬̳͑͗͐̅͐͑̑͠ʇ̸͚̙͕̝̼̘͉̋͑̎,̸̝͓̈́̃͊̈́̓̽̂̚̚͝û̴̧͎̪͈̻̼̣̟̈́̈́̍ɐ̴̗̯͕̖͚͇͋̄͊̎ɔ̵̢͖̟̮̝̠͇̩̐̇̏̐͑͘.

Now Philza has a new problem. "What am I going to do with these now?" He said out loud, trying to think of something. As he walks away from the chest and starts walking around the room with his torch, Phil sees something in the corner of his eye that he hadn't noticed before. He carefully walked towards it and held his torch out, seeing his torch light _reflect_ off of something. Phil approached, well, whatever it was, and almost drops his torch in shock at what he finds. 

In the corner of the room, was a sword. There was something off about the sword Phil notes to himself, more specifically the _blade_ part of it. The blade of the sword was almost a white-ish color. But as Phil looked closer, he realizes that it's actually an extremely light pink. And it looked like it is very, _very_ sharp. And there's something at the tip of the blade that was barely noticeable but _defiantly_ there. It was tipped. Philza had _never_ seen a tipped sword before. Tipped arrows? Yeah. But a tipped sword?! As Phil examined it more, his eyes widen once again, when he realizes that the sword wasn't just tipped, it was tipped with the _wither_ effect. He decides to just, ignore that this sword was tipped, and looked at the base of it. The base was also interesting. Like the wooden guitar from earlier, the base of this sword is decorated with black and light and dark reds.

Phil walks away from the sword though. If one of the discs had _burnt_ his hand, what would the sword do? He doesn't want to find out. As he looks around the room again, Philza groans and holds his face in his hands and sits back onto the bed. "Oh Philly boi, what have you gotten yourself into?" He mutters to himself. Phil touches his ring and smiles a tiny bit. _"As long as I have you, I'll figure out something."_ He thinks to himself, as he looks back up at the room. He gives a quick glance to the items around him and lets out another groan. "Well, what the fuck am I supposed to do with you thr- four?!" Phil shouts at the inanimate objects. 

The objects don't respond of course, but when Phil wasn't paying attention and back to figuring out a plan, something _happened_. The objects glowed, and than stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a fun chapter! I enjoyed writing it and messing with the different fonts. Sorry If I gave anyone a hard time reading some of the parts. Also, it's only been like what? 2? 3 days since I started this and holy shit I did NOT expect it to take off the way it did. Like as I'm writing this, this work is already at 14 comments (half of those are from me, but still!), 32 kudos, 9 bookmarks, and 210 hits. Like wtf thank y'all so much! You guys are just insane and I can't wait for y'all to see what's in store. In the mean time though, have an amazing day y'all!


	4. Update: Might delete this after I post the next chapter

Hey guys! VoidFun here! Sorry about there not really being any updates to the story recently. Hopefully I can at least have a chapter up by tomorrow (3/3/2021). Also, I'm assuming we all saw the stream from yesterday (3/1/2021) from Tommy hahah... ha...

So yeah! I'm thinking about making yet ANOTHER fanfic about that too! Maybe just a one-shot or somethin. Since I took a long ass time off, I'm probably going to be doing some one-shot requests and make another fanfic for the requests itself! Let me know if y'all are interested in that! Well, I gotta go now. Hopefully I can get back into the feel of writing and start pumping out fanfics again. Have an amazing day you guys! Stay safe!


End file.
